Asalto al refrigerador en media noche
by Cassandra Potter
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Si alguna noche te encuentras hambriento y te tienen prohibido asaltar el refrigerador, no lo hagas. Las consecuencias pueden ser fatales. PD: No te cruces ni con Voldemort ni con Barney. Consecuencias: las mismas. Cap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta vez les escribo unas palabras porque en mi fic anterior estaba tan entusiasmada escribiéndolo que se me olvido (XD) OK, antes de empezar les quiero pedir que si les gusta la historia o no, me dejen un review por favor!.Bueno, esta es la historia y ¡¡ojala les guste!**

**Nota: los personajes no son míos son de JK Rowling (a excepción de uno).**

Asalto al refrigerador a media noche

Cap 1: Importante hallazgo en el jardín y el gran secuestro

Abrió los ojos aun somnoliento y lanzó un gran bostezo estirando ambos brazos. Acto seguido reparó en una ventana que tenía a su lado para ver el bello día. Pero al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa: ese no era un día normal, por qué ¿desde cuando el bello día estaba tan oscuro y el sol estaba blanco y por la mitad? Era algo que sus labios modularon pero su garganta no consiguió pronunciar. Porque lo que había afuera sin duda era: La Noche. Aun no lo creía del todo: ¡Ron weasley despertando sin ninguna razón a altas horas de la noche! Y no era cualquier hora: ¡medianoche! Además no fue por culpa de un hechizo de levicorpus o alguien conversando quien lo despertaba.

Luego de ésta gran reflexión de parte del pelirrojo, éste se dio cuenta de lo que probablemente lo había despertado: su estomago rugió como si tuviera una pantera adentro y, tratando de no hacer ruido, se calzó unas zapatillas y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. En ella se acercó lentamente y vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca del aparato muggle que a su padre le había fascinado.

Era blanco, alto, y hacia un extraño sonido como si tuviera abejas dentro. Abrió una de sus puertas y tuvo la maravillosa visión de toda la comida que había en la casa de los Weasley. Cogió un par de cosas (o lo que para él eran un par de cosas) y se sentó a comer con cautela sin que nadie ni menos su madre lo vieran, pues tenía prohibido asaltar el refrigerador y menos a medianoche. Después de lograr callar al mounstro en sus entrañas (otra forma de decirlo) miró por la ventana para ver por última vez esa noche, cuando a lo lejos vio que se movía "algo". O mejor dicho dos "algos". Dos sombras que parecían tener una charla.

"¿Quién podrá estar perdiendo el tiempo afuera de mi casa a las 12:30 AM?" Se preguntó Ron "Será mejor que vaya a investigar" y aunque estaba con pijama salió por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a las dos sombras. Cuando estuvo a un punto donde las pudo oír escuchó lo siguiente:

-¿Qué te parece el plan?-preguntó la primera sombra. Tenía una forma parecida a un humano

-Es-tu-pendo!!- dijo la segunda sombra mas deforme y sacudiendo las manos.

-¡Barney!- se le escapó al pelirrojo.

No podía ser. El mismísimo dinosaurio morado estaba en su patio. Debía pensar en algo rápido ya que al parecer lo había oído y se estaba acercando junto a la otra sombra.

-Eres… ¡¡¡Eres tú!!!

-Asi es ¡Soy yo!

-Pero ¡Por qué!

-Pues ¡Porque si!

-¡Se podrían dejar de hablar sin sentido!- gritó exasperada la primera sombra. Recién en ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de que el primer "algo" era nada más y nada menos que el Lord Oscuro (quien por cierto no era Darth Vader) en persona, detalle que no le importo demasiado con semejante personaje al lado.

-¡Estúpido muggle, como osas escuchar conversaciones ajenas!- le gritó Voldemort

-La verdad, soy un mago- respondió Ron con tranquilidad.

-¡Mago! ¡Peor aún! Odio a los magos- dijo el dinosaurio.

-¡Pero Barney! Pensé que eramos amigos, ¿Acaso ya no te importa nuestro juramento?- dijo Voldemort mostrando en su muñeca una pulsera que decía: _**Voldemort y Barney amigos por siempre**_.

-Me refiero a los demás magos no, a ti por supuesto- le dijo Barney con una sonrisa característica que le dedica a los niños en su programa.

El pelirrojo, que estaba cada vez más perplejo, hizo recordar su presencia:

-¡Hey! Estoy aquí –dijo

-¡Y seguramente escuchaste nuestro plan, ¿No es cierto?! –dijo Barney apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

-La verdad yo no oí…

-¡Silencio, si le dices a alguien que nuestro plan consiste en que Voldemort me ayudará a nuevamente salir en televisión, para que todos me vean y no sea desplazado por otros muñecos, y que yo lo ayudaré a encontrar la forma de presentarme a los magos sin TV para que yo los convenza que él es bueno y no malo, te mato! –dijo Barney quedando sin aliento.

-Tranquilo, Barney. Además, ¡Las amenazas de asesinato son solo mías! –Le dijo el Lord –y por su fuera poco, ¡Ya le contaste el plan al muggle!

-Mago –dijo Ron

-¡Lo que sea!

-Miren, si quieren seguir creando planes malévolos en mi patio, deberían dejar de gritar, o si no alguien los pillará.

De pronto Ron se puso muy blanco.

-¿Qué te sucede mug… o sea, mago?

-Si a ustedes los encuentran… ¡A mi igual! ¡Y se darán cuenta de que asalté el refrigerador a medianoche!

-Wow, chiquillo, ni yo he llegado a esos extremos –dijo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Ni yo, nunca asalté el refrigerador sin permiso –dijo Barney

-Tienes un gran futuro como villano por delante –dijo el Lord

-¿Ustedes creen? –preguntó alegrado Ron

-Pues claro que si –dijo el dinosaurio

-Oigan, pero yo soy de los buenos –dijo el pelirrojo

-Ohh, que pena, como villano hubiese triunfado –le dijo un gnomo que casualmente pasaba por ahí

-¡Vete! –gritó Barney

-Vaya forma de tratar a las visitas –dijo el gnomo ofendido y se fue.

-Les propongo un trato –dijo Ron

-¿Qué trato? –dijeron Barney y Voldemort al mismo tiempo (N/A: Vaya uno a saber como ensayaron para decir lo mismo)

-Yo no le cuento a nadie su plan y ustedes no le dicen a nadie que asalté al refrigerado.

-Hecho –dijo Voldemort extendiendo su mano.

-Hecho –dijo Barney poniendo la suya sobre la de Voldemort

-Hecho –dijo Ron imitando a Barney

-Hecho –dijo ¿el…gnomo?

-¡¡¡ ¿No dijimos que te fueras?!!! –gritaron

-¡Ok, pero contaré todos sus planes!

-¡No si lo puedo evitar! –dijo Barney saltando y cayendo sobre el gnomo y dejándolo como calcomanía

-¿Eso era necesario? –preguntó Ron

-No sé, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió –respondió el personaje morado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron subió a su habitación tranquilo. Todos los miedos de que su madre se enterara de lo del refrigerador, habían desaparecido, pues, el trato impedía que Voldemort y Barney contaran algo, solo que él tenía que cumplir su parte…

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡¡¡Barney y Voldemort tiene un plan maléfico que tienes que saber!!! –gritó Ron al llegar a la habitación donde estaba alojado el pelinegro.

-¡¡Ron!! ¡Ya estoy despierto hace media hora! –gritó Harry histérico (NA: yo creo que los Weasley deben tener el sueño muy pesado porque todos esos gritos quién no despierta…) –Dime rápido que plan es ese.

-¡Barney quiere salir en la TV nuevamente (no me preguntes que es) para no ser desplazado por otros muñecos, mientras que se presenta a los magos para convencerlos de que Voldemort es bueno!- dijo Ron rápidamente.

-Pero hay que evitarlo…

-Si

-Debemos hacerlo con urgencia…

-Sí

-Y es muy importante…

-¡Sí! -dijo Ron ya parado del entusiasmo

-Pero antes dormiré- dijo Harry tapándose con la frazada

-¡Sí! Espera… ¡No! Harry hay que comenzar ya- dijo Ron remeciendo a su amigo pero no logrando que despertara.

-Ok, entonces yo también dormiré- dijo Ron

Pero lo que el pelirrojo no sabía (N/A: música de misterio por favor) era que esa noche no sería una noche normal.

-¡Oye, ya se que no es normal! Ya me han pasado suficientes cosas como para darme cuenta…. ¡Ay! ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Ron mientras se olvidaba de la discusión con la autora de este fic para ver el interesante objeto que le había dado de lleno en la cabeza. Aquello era…. una pelota. La giró y vio que tenía una nota con lo siguiente:

_¡¡¡Teníamos un trato!!! Ya lo rompiste.¡¡¡Ahora lo pagaras caro mugg… o sea mago!!!_

_Voldemort y Barney_

_PD: Sabemos que nos traicionaste porque escuchamos los gritos tullos y del niñito potter._

Ron termino de leer y puso una cara horrorizada. De pronto ¡paf! se abrió la puerta de forma forzada

-Venimos a cobrarte- dijo Barney irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-¡Cómo pudieron!-dijo Ron

-¿Qué, escuchar tu conversación con tu amiguito? ¿Lo que no debimos hacer porque fue desconfiar de ti?- preguntó el Lord

-¡No! como pudieron…. ¡Escribir tullos con doble "l"!

-Te dije que estaba mal escrito, Voldemort- le regaño Barney.

-¡OK, vamonos!- dijo el Lord tomando del brazo a Ron.

-¡Esperen! Si me van a llevar déjenme por lo menos cambiarme de ropa- argumentó.

-Pero apúrate. Vamos Barney- y salieron

Una media hora después…

-Ya estoy listo- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su pieza. Llevaba puesta una ropa de explorador más vinoculares, cantimplora y una antigua cámara fotográfica.

-¡Esperen! Si vamos a hacer un viaje largo, ¿Por qué no comemos primero?- propuso Barney

-Bueno idea- lo aprobaron los otros dos, de este modo fueron a la cocina y acabaron con lo que al Sr. Weasley le costo el trabajo de todo un mes: la comida. (N/A: bueno, además de otras cosas como el mismo refrigerador, si igual se sacrifica y algo gana el pobre hombre.)

-¿Y a donde me llevaran secuestrado primero?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-A dormir, tengo sueño- le respondió el dinosaurio.

-Yo no tengo dinero- dijo el Lord.

-Ni yo- dijo Ron.

-Yo tengo un poco- dijo Barney- me lo gasté casi todo en el viaje a Inglaterra.

-Y en nuestras vacaciones por Jamaica, China, Italia, Japón, Corea, Rusia, Egipto y para conocer el fin del mundo, Chile- dijo Voldemort.

-Bueno, yo quería ir a Madrid, pero tú habías matado dos personas- le recordó Barney.

-¿Me lo vas a seguir recordando?- pregunto el Lord.

-Tratare de olvidarlo, creo que es suficiente con las 300 veces que te lo he dicho.

Nuevamente Ron tuvo que recordar su presencia, al parecer sus acompañantes aún no se acostumbraban a un tercer integrante en su grupo.

-¡Miren! Creo que allí nos podemos alojar, me parece muy acogedor- dijo Ron señalando una casa que decía…

-¿Baño público?- le dijo Barney- ¡no llegare a ese extremo!

-¡Al lado! Ni yo se tan poco como para no saber que ese es un baño- le respondió el pelirrojo.

Esta vez miraron bien y el letrero decía: Hospedaje.

-OK, vamos- dijo Voldemort, y se encaminaron hacia allá.

-Buenas noches- dijo Barney.

-Buenas noches- le respondió una Sra. Detrás de un mesón.

-Queremos pasar la noche aquí

-La única habitación que nos queda tiene baño y cama plaza ½

-¡Plaza y media!- gritaron los tres. (N/A: yo creo que al parecer Ron se esta adaptando ya que también pudo hablar al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

-Lo siento, no nos queda otra- les respondió la Sra.

-¿No habrá otra hostería donde podamos ir?- preguntó el Lord

-Si- los tres suspiraron aliviados- Pero deberían caminar 150Km.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más.

-Tomamos la habitación- decidió el dinosaurio.

-Son $10.000 la noche

-¡¡Pero si ya son las 3 AM!!

-Tiene razón, entonces solo le sale $5.000

El dinosaurio saco una billetera de su bolsillo (N/A: no me pregunten que bolsillo, yo solo relato) y le pagó a la Sra.

-La habitación es arriba- les dijo

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron con la llave que les entregaron.

-Bueno, supongo que es acogedor- dijo el Lord.

Y en verdad lo era. Las paredes de madera barnizada, con un velador al lado de la cama y dos lámparas en la pared detrás de ella. También tenía una T.V y una puerta hacia el baño. El único problema era la cama.

-¡Como vamos a caer allí!- dijo Ron - ¡Barney es gigante!

-Espera y veras- le dijo Voldemort.

En ese momento Barney realizo un espectáculo de muchas luces, colores, challas y serpentinas convirtiéndose finalmente en un muñeco pequeño.

-Ahora que no nos puede oír te quiero contar algo extraño de el- dijo ron

-Me parece que mejor te callas

-¡Que me va a pasar!

-Bueno, te lo advertí- dijo Voldemort poniéndose un casco de motoquero.

-Me parece que no es muy famoso, porque no lo han reconocido y…

No pudo terminar la frase porque una pelota le pego en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

-Que me paso…- dijo Ron al cabo de un rato abriendo los ojos y sobandose la cabeza.

-Barney no habla pero si escucha y te escucho a ti por lo que se enojo y te lanzo una pelota- le explico el que no debe ser nombrado- sino ¿para que crees que era el casco?

-¿Y como sabes? Digo, que Barney escucha.

-Porque lo tuyo lo viví en carne propia tres veces- Le respondió el Lord – pero basta de recuerdos. Pasando a otro tema, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

- Yo prefiero al lado de la ventana

- Es que Barney tiene pesadillas si no tiene luz cerca

-¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

-En donde un grupo de niñitos rubios lo persigue y estresa.

-¿Y no puede quedarse en el velador donde esta ahora? Como es un muñeco…

-¡No! El duerme en la cama.

-Entonces que duerma al medio.

-Ya te dije que necesita luz

-¿Y quien va a dormir al medio?

-Yo no pienso

-Ni yo

Ron y Voldemort intercambiaron miradas desafiantes.

-¡Esto hay que arreglarlo como adultos!- dijo Voldemort

-¡Y magos!- terminó Ron.

-¡Con una competencia de… piedra papel o tijera!

-A la primera- desafió el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, si quieres- le respondió el que no debe ser nombrado.

"yo nunca pierdo" pensó Ron "y no creo que ahora sea una excepción. Voldemort no tiene amigos y no puede practicar mucho" Ron esbozó una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡A las tres!-dijo

-1,2,3¡piedra, papel o……!

-Ok, no eras tan malo después de todo- dijo Ron al cabo de un rato acostado entre Barney y Voldemort.

-Ten cuidado de no botar a Barney o te pegara otro pelotazo- le advirtió el Lord.

-¿Cuántas pelotas tiene?

-Es todo un misterio- dijo Voldemort tristemente.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ron

-Buenas noches- respondió Voldemort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me parece que tendré que hacerme un tratamiento para los ojos- dijo Ron mirándose al espejo las ojeras de 10cm cada una a la mañana siguiente.

-¡Desocupa el baño!-se escucho desde afuera.

-¡Ya salgo!-dijo Ron y abrió la puerta.

El pelirrojo se acerco a la cama…..y quedo helado. (N/A: cítese un arbusto seco que muchas veces pasa por el viejo oeste en momentos de gran silencio)

-Que… ¿Qué le hiciste a la cama?- preguntó el aun helado Ron.

-Solo la arregle un poco- le contestó Voldemort.

Estaba en una cama de 2 ½ plazas con los brazos y piernas estirados totalmente.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste anoche?

-No se, no se me ocurrió- dijo el Lord con toda naturalidad.

-¿Y Barney?

-Se callo al suelo y no consigue convertirse en grande nuevamente.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

-No lo intentes. Esta tan enfadado que te molerá a pelotazos.

El pelirrojo vio como por bastante rato el dinosaurio hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para levantarse. Finalmente…… giró hacia el otro lado sin conseguir crecer.

-Esto ya me aburrió, voy a ayudarlo- dijo Ron poniéndose el casco de Voldemort.

El pelirrojo estuvo largo rato tratando de ayudar a Barney con diferentes métodos: lo tiro al suelo, le estiro los brazos y piernas, le pego con las treinta pelotas que le llegaron el cabeza, etc.

-Uf, ya me cansé, reposaré un rato- dijo Ron dejando a Barney sobre el velador y sentándose.

En ese momento Barney…. Por fin estallo en un espectáculo de luces, colores, challas y serpentinas.

-¡Solo necesitaba estar en el mismo lugar donde me achiqué!- gritó- no era necesario tanto golpe.

-Perdón, para la otra ya lo voy a saber.

Barney lo siguió mirando con los brazos cruzados y una cara enojada.

-Barney perdón…-comenzó Ron.

-¡No!- dijo el dinosaurio dándose vuelta hacia el otro lado visiblemente ofendido.

-¡Perdón!

-Mmm…-musitó Barney comenzando a darse vuelta de a poco.

-Porfis ¿me perdonas?¿sii?-dijo Ron poniéndole las manos en los hombros y poniendo cara de "niño bueno".

-Ya bueno- se rindió Barney dándose vuelta y sonriéndole.

-Ahora que todos somos felices podemos irnos- dijo el Lord que acababa de salir del baño.

-Bueno vamos- le contestaron y los tres salieron de la habitación tarareando una canción que les enseño Barney.

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Próximo capitulo: y no podía faltar el villano. Al parecer el titulo del cap ya explica todo XD. Dejen reviws adiós!!**


	2. ¿Y no eran ustedes los villanos?

**Bueno, aquí nuevamente escribiendo las locas ideas que mi mente inventa. Se que me demoré bastante en subirlo pero me castigaron y pude ocupar el PC, espero que me puedan perdonar XD. No me quiero extender mucho sino quiero dejarlos con la continuación de mi fic. Gracias por los reviews!!!!(Si no les gusta el titulo la verdad no sabia que ponerle porque mi hermana dijo que el otro estaba fome)**

Cap 2: ¿Y no eran ustedes los villanos?

En otro lugar del país, más específicamente la madriguera…

-¡Ah!-grito una pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny? -le pregunto su madre.

Toda la familia se reunió a causa del grito.

-¡A pasado algo terrible! -dijo Ginny.

-¡Qué pasó! -le dijo Arthur esta vez.

-¡No está! -grito Ginny.

-¡Qué cosa! -gritaron todos ya histéricos.

-¡La comida!

-¡Noooooo!!!!!!!

Todos los integrantes de la familia y las visitas comenzaron desesperadamente a buscar el alimento.

-¿No notan algo raro? -preguntó Harry

-¿Qué cosa? -le pregunto Fred mientras buscaba.

-Ron no está -contestó Harry.

Todos se detuvieron. Incluso los gnomos que estaban tratando de despegar al gnomo aplastado lo dejaron tirado y se fueron.

-Miren, una nota -dijo Hermione.

Todos se acercaron y Hermione la leyó:

_Nos llevamos a su hijo, hermano, amigo o lo que sea. Sabemos que estarán desesperados llorando, pero tendrán el consuelo de que su hijo luchó por no irse con nosotros._

_Atte para usted y su familia_

_Barney y Voldemort_

-¿No dice nada sobre la comida? –preguntó Ginny

-A ver… no –respondió Hermione

-Quizás… la usaron como señuelo para atraer a Ron –dijo George.

-¡y como se la comió tan rápido usaron toda la comida para sacarlo de la casa!-terminó Fred.

-O quizás Ron los trató de echar arrojándoles comida -dedujo Ginny.

-No puede ser, o sino habría comida tirada en el piso -le contestó Hermione.

-Pobre Ron, solo trató de salvarnos de esos dos y lo convencieron con comida-dijo Molly.

-Por lo menos se fue de una manera honrosa y valiente -dijo Harry.

-Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la comida? tengo hambre –preguntó Ginny.

-¿No tenemos dinero de emergencia? -preguntó George.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? –le cuestionó su madre.

-Eh... solo lo pensé, todos sabíamos que esto podía pasar algún día, después de todo ¡somos magos! –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Vamos a buscar el dinero, tengo hambre –dijo Ginny.

-Esta bien, pero ustedes no pueden mirar, es muy secreto –dijo Molly.

Cuando todos los integrantes de la familia y las visitas (a excepción de los dos adultos) se dieran vuelta, se taparan los oídos, los ojos y se pusieran a cantar "no oigo, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado", el Sr. Weasley se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un frasco que decía: "Estos no son polvos flu y**NO** es dinero" y tomó un poco de ahorros de emergencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bien, entonces ya saben el plan –dijo Voldemort cuando los tres estuvieron sentados en un restaurante y ya desayunados.

-Estoy un poco nervioso…. –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Descuida, no nos pasara nada –lo tranquilizó Barney.

-Bien, a las 3: 1,2,..¡3! –gritó Voldemort mientras los tres se paraban produciendo mucho ruido y arrancando del restaurante si pagar.

-¿Seguros que funciona? –preguntó Ron mientras corría y unos guardias los perseguían.

-Claro que si, yo soy ¡LORD VOLDEMORT! ¿Acaso no recuerdas todos los planes exitosos que he hecho durante mi vida? –le dijo el Lord.

-¬¬ -pensó Ron recordando todos los planes fallidos que había echo en contra de Harry.

-¡Ahora doblen en esa esquina para que los guardias queden atrapados en mi trampa maestra! -les grito Voldemort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Te felicito Voldemort, fue un gran plan –dijo Ron mientras lavaba una gran torre de platos sucios.

-¡El plan era perfecto! no se que falló –se quejo Voldemort.

-¡Tu estupida trampa! ¡Cómo pensabas que un guardia iba a caer en una caja al revés sujetada con un palo y que adentro tuviera un pedazo de carne! -dijo Ron enojado.

-Alguien cayó –se defendió Voldemort.

-¡Perdón! tenía hambre –dijo Barney visiblemente avergonzado y chocando la punta de sus dedos índices -¡ese perro que me mordió me recordó la comida! (N/A: la verdad no me pregunten porqué que a un dinosaurio lo muerdan le recuerda la comida, porque lamentablemente no tenemos a otro para preguntarle.)

Ron miró un rato al dinosaurio (tampoco entendió la explicación del perro la comida) y se dio cuenta que seguir con esa conversación era inútil, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-¿Saben? mañana es mi cumpleaños –comentó "sin ninguna doble intención de cómo por ejemplo le regalaran algo".

-Que bien pelirrojo, ¿Cuántos años?- preguntó Barney.

-17 –dijo Ron orgulloso.

-Ya eres todo un adulto –lo felicitó Voldemort.

-¿Por qué adulto? aún no tiene 18- alegó el dinosaurio.

-Porque para los magos la edad de adulto es a los 17 años y no a los18. Esto es elemental mi querido Barney, ya que nosotros los magos maduramos antes y mejor –dijo Voldemort apareciendo una pipa y fumándola exhalando grande bocanadas de humo para terminar en un ataque de tos de 5min.

-¿Hasta que hora debemos trabajar? –preguntó Barney.

-Hasta las 10 –dijo Voldemort con una débil voz producto de su ataque de tos.

-Son recién las 11 –musitó Ron.

-Entonces debemos encontrar la forma de divertirnos un poco para poder soportar todas esas horas –dijo Barney.

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no nos enseñas canciones? –sugirió Ron.

-Bueno pues… está bien –dijo Barney y comenzó a cantar.

Estuvieron largo rato barriendo, lavando, comiendo, lavando nuevamente y todo el tiempo cantando canciones infantiles que enseñaba Barney con una paciencia… que hizo que estuvieran una hora recogiendo pelotas que tiraba el dinosaurio cada vez que se desesperaba (como cada 15min).

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –preguntó el dueño del restaurante con acento francés cuando ya era tarde.

-Usted nos dijo que trabajáramos hasta las 10 –alegaron.

-¡Les dije 3pm no10pm! –aclaro el dueño francés –pero como trabajaron más rato supongo que deberemos pagarles.

-Yo soy el adulto, yo recibo el dinero –dijo Barney.

Ron, Voldemort y el dueño lo observaron fijamente.

-Mmm, creo que mejor yo recibo el dinero- dijo Voldemort y se fue a recibir la paga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tenemos dinero, ¡¿Por qué tenemos que alojarnos aquí?! –alegó Ron señalando una casa bastante destartalada y con maderas podridas que estaba junto al mar.

-Pues porque… nadie sabe lo que… el futuro nos deparará y quizás en las épocas futuras anhelaremos tener un poco de riqueza y nos daremos cuenta que todo lo que teníamos se esfumó de nuestras manos una oscura noche donde las olas y el gran confín de mares estaban en tempestad –respondió Voldemort logrando su objetivo: distraer al pelirrojo.

-Esta casa me parece familiar, es como si alguien que yo conozco me contara de que durmió en una casa así –dijo Ron en voz alta cuandoy7a estuvieron adentro.

-Debe ser tu imaginación –dijo el Lord- bien, según lo que se por aquí hay una cama donde podemos dormir.

La buscaron y llegaron al lugar donde debería estar la cama pero…

-¿Y la cama? –preguntó Barney.

-Una nota –dijo Ron señalando una carta en el lugar donde debería estar la cama.

Leyeron la nota, era bastante corta, solo decía "nos llevamos su cama, los Dursleys".

-¿Dursleys? Me parece familiar –musitó Ron.

-Entonces solo podemos conformarnos con el sillón –dijo Barney.

Regresaron al lugar en donde estaba el sillón. En un closet cercano a el encontraron un frazada muy delgada ("las demás también se las llevaron los Dursleys" pensó Voldemort) y comenzó el gran dilema de quien dormía en el sillón.

-Arreglémoslo como la otra vez –dijo Voldemort.

-¡No! Esta vez… juguemos ajedrez mágico. El que pierde duerme en el suelo –dijo Ron.

-Bueno.

"Ahora me toca a mi ¡nadie me gana en ajedrez mágico!" pensó el pelirrojo.

Voldemort apareció un tablero y piezas.

-Bueno, primero jugaremos y luego el que gane juega con Barney –dijo Ron.

-No es necesario, Barney no usa casi nada de espacio y puede dormir en el sillón con alguien más –dijo Voldemort.

-Entonces comencemos a jugar parte tú –dijo Ron.

-No tú –dijo Voldemort.

-No tú.

-No tú.

-No tú.

-No…

-¡Ya basta! Parte Ron –dijo Barney luego de elegir quien partía mediante un juego con los dedos.

Un rato después…

-¡Otro juego por favor!

-¡Ya hemos jugado seis veces!

-¡Por favor!

-¡Ya no más oportunidades pelirrojo, tu duermes en el suelo!

-Por lo menos denme la manta, hace frío.

-Está bien, tómala.

Ron tomó la pequeña y delgada manta y se recostó en el suelo al lado del sillón. Le costó un poco quedarse dormido pero después de un rato sus ojos se cerraron y por fin…

-¡Argh Barney! Por favor convierte entro lado, ahora no podré dormir en quien sabe cuanto rato más…

No pudo seguir porque una pelota lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

-Mmm, que dolor de cabeza –se quejó Ron despertando ya tarde. Se dio la vuelta y vio el reloj digital que Voldemort le había robado a un guardia unas horas antes y que tenía una débil luz propia. Eran las 11:55. Se recordó que al próximo día sería su cumpleaños. No le darían nada. Miró el piso todo lleno de tierra. Se imaginó un gran pastel y lo dibujó en el suelo. Miró el reloj nuevamente. Las 11:59. Faltaba un minuto. Terminó las velas. Faltaban 10 segundos. Inició la cuenta regresiva: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…1. Y un gran estallido sonó. Todos despertaron y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Barney se agrandó rápidamente.

-¡Ustedes que hacen en mi casa! –gritó un anciano lógicamente dueño de la casa.

-Avada Kedavr… -alcanzó a decir Voldemort pero lo detuvieron.

-No queremos más muertes, vamonos –dijo Ron. Y arrancaron porque al parecer el anciano era el dueño de la casa y los mismos guardias los perseguían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lo logramos –dijo Voldemort- nos escondimos.

-Claro ¡en la cárcel! –dijo Ron- ¿de quién fue la brillante idea de dormir en esa casa? Ahora quizás cuanto tiempo estemos detenidos.

-Era para ahorra –dijo Barney.

-¿Y ahorrar para qué?

-¡Para tu regalo! -dijeron Voldemort y Barney sonriendo y sacando una caja. (N/A: no me pregunten de donde).

Ron la tomó en sus manos con gran emoción y la abrió. Contenía un delicioso pastel que comieron juntos.

-Esta muy bueno, gracias –dijo Ron.

-Bien, a dormir que mañana…. Bueno después veremos que haremos mañana –dijo el Lord.

-Si, buenas noches –contestaron los otros dos y se durmieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ustedes tres, arriba –dijo un guardia- los espera el juez.

-Bueno vamos, pero déjenos solos un rato.

-Pero apresúrense, al juez no le gustan los retrasos –dijo el guardia y salió.

-Bien, ya saben que hacer –dijo Voldemort.

-La verdad no nos has dicho nada Voldy –dijo Ron.

-Oh, creo que se me había olvidado

-Te estas poniendo viejo Voldy –le dijo Barney.

-Tonterías, yo estoy de los más jo… ¡Ay mi espalda! –se quejó el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-Siéntate un poco y nos cuentas el plan –dijeron Barney y Ron mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse.

-Esta bien, bueno el plan es…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Por eso digo que mis defendidos son inocentes –dijo el abogado de los tres amigos.

-¿Qué dice usted? –preguntó el juez hablándole a los demandantes.

-Estos señores penetraron en la casa de mi clientes tomando posesión de ella por lo que invadieron propiedad privada, y eso los convierte en culpables –respondió el otro abogado.

-Disculpe interrumpir su señoría, pero mis defendidos no hicieron posesión de la casa, solo moraron allí por un pequeño tiempo –dijo el abogado.

-Pero se robaron una cama y unas frazadas

-No lo hicieron, en esta nota esta explícitamente demostrado que no fueron ellos –dijo el abogado entregando la nota delatora de los Dursleys.

-Bueno, tomaremos un receso y seguiremos con el caso –dijo el juez.

-Voldy, creo que tu plan de convencer a los jueces cantando una bella canción no va a funcionar, esto es más serio de lo que planeamos –dijo Ron.

-Creo que tienes razón…. El nuevo plan es…

Mientras en el lado demandante…

-Disculpe abogado ¿se me pagará una indemnización por la penetración de los individuos a mi casa? –preguntó el dueño de la casa junto al mar.

-Pues viendo la situación, no –respondió.

-Entonces prefiero retirar la demanda ya que…

No puedo continuar porque al otro extremo tres personajes comenzaron a gritar.

-Ahora ¡imperius! –gritó Voldemort hechizando al juez, pero este tenía tan buena resistencia que solo se desmayo.

-Aún no Voldemort, no esta puesta la cortina –gritaron los otros dos con una cortina semicolgada para tapar a Voldemort.

Alguien llamó a una ambulancia que retiro al juez que se encontraba en el suelo mientras seguridad sujetaba a los tres amigos con la finalidad de llevárselos.

-¡Esperen! Aún no sabemos que s había decidido –dijo el abogado a favor de Ron, Barney y Voldemort corriendo hacia el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el juez y recogiendo una hoja. La hoja decía lo siguiente:

Caso: tres tipos entran a una casa extraña.

Desarrollo del caso:…………………..

Resolución final: Inocentes por ser levantada la demanda (N/A: la verdad no se como el juez logró escuchar y anotar que la demanda había sido levantada pero vaya uno a saber como lo hacen.)

-Entonces se pueden ir –dijo un guardia, y los soltaron.

Ron, Barney y Voldemort salieron del lugar y caminaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahora todos saben que tú eres mago –dijo Ron a Voldemort.

-¿Quiénes todos? Solo estaba el juez, los abogados, el viejo y nosotros, al parecer a la gente no le importa que un viejo demande a un menor de edad, (tranquilo pelirrojo, para los muggles eres menor de edad) un dinosaurio y una persona muy parecida a una serpiente –dijo Barney- quizás sea algo que ven todos los días.

-Ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre –dijo Ron.

-Tremenda novedad pelirrojo –dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente- pero como es tu cumpleaños tu elijes donde comer.

Y juntos fueron a buscar un buen lugar.

Fin.

No, es broma aún no es el fin XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Todo estaba muy delicioso –dijo Ron contento- gracias.

-Mozo, tráiganos la cuenta por favor –llamó Barney.

Ron abrió tanto la boca de sorpresa que aplastó a la hormiga papá que estaba de vacaciones con su familia (para más información sobre la hormiga leer "Y todo por un beso" de Jennifer Weasley.)

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo el Lord tenebroso mientras recibía la cuenta.

-¡¿Ustedes van a pagar la cuenta?! –dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Claro, estábamos ahorrando para no tener que arrancar en tu cumpleaños.

A Ron se le humedecieron los ojos por la emoción.

-¿Y a donde vamos ahora? –preguntó.

-Ahora vamos a… ¿a donde vamos Barney? –preguntó Voldemort.

-No lo se ¿no sale en tu libreto? –preguntó el dinosaurio tomando muchas hojas corcheteadas que en la portada se leía: libreto "asalto al refrigerador en media noche"- no sale nada ¿y en el tuyo?

-Tampoco.

-En el mío menos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Claro, a ti te cortaron la parte de tu cumpleaños para que fuera sorpresa.

-¿y entonces que hacemos?

-Aún no les escribo esa parte desde ahora tendrán que improvisar –dije yo entrando en la conversación- lo único que les puedo decir que ahora deben ir a… déjenme revisar mis apuntes –Y diciendo esto tome mi cuaderno donde escribo mis historias-ahora deben ir… al cine.

-¿Cine? –preguntó Voldemort.

-Si cine, y ahora no me hagan más preguntas –contesté yo volviendo a ser la narradora.

-Bueno Ron tu sorpresa es que… ¡te invitemos al cine! –dijeron Barney y Voldemort levantando los brazos y sonriendo.

-¡Que bien! Pues vamos.

Un rato después………

-Hay bastantes películas en cartelera –dijo Ron.

-Veamos la sección "grandes directores" –propuso Barney, y fueron hacia allá.

-Esta semana está la directora "Jennifer Weasley".

-¿Y qué películas tiene?

-Tiene "y todo por un beso", "el amor no existe", "aquellos ojos verdes", "la lunática y el bobo", "¿Y estas de vuelta?" y "viñetas: mi primer beso".

-Pero no nos alcanza para ver ni una, soy películas de una gran categoría y son más caras".

-Que pena…

-Aquí quizás hay algo –dijo Ron señalando hacia el director de al lado- allí decía: Cassandra Potter.

-Tiene: Mi gran amigo, no me dejes y Mentira de amor, mentira fatal.

-¡Esa no la veamos!

-¿Por qué no pelirrojo?

-Porque es una historia de mi relación con Lavander n-dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se enrojecía.

-Bueno, si no quieres no.

-¿Y la otra?

-No, porque si yo soy ese pelirrojo amigo no me gustaría ver mi muerte

-¿Estás seguro que eres tú?

-No, mejor le preguntó a las personas que lo lean.

-Bueno.

-¿Qué películas hay próximamente?

-Por la sección de Jennifer Weasley esta "una cita realmente ciega" y se trata de que Voldemort tendrá una cita.

-¿Una cita? –dijo Voldemort enrojeciendo.

-Al parecer de vuelta de un viaje a Madrid –dijo Ron.

-Voldy tendrá una cita, Voldy tendrá una cita –comenzaron a cantarle Ron y Barney.

El mago oscuro ya enrojecido al máximo desvió la mirada hacia la película de al lado.

-La otra película es "asalto al refrigerador en media noche".

-¡¿QUË?! –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Es una película que muestra toda nuestra historia!

-El director es… -Y las palabras murieron en la boca de Voldemort.

-El gnomo –dijo Barney mirando el anuncio.

**¿Les gusto? Uf, por fin acabe de escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado. Y como leí en otro fic, cada vez que no dejan un review muere un gatito por lo que les pido que tengan corazón con esos pobres gatitos que aún tienen muchos años de vida XD. Bueno nos vemos en el otro capítulo. Dejen review!!!**


End file.
